


I'll Say It a Million and One Times for You to Say It Once

by Twoz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, and she really really does love historia, very sweet fic, ymir is a shy kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoz/pseuds/Twoz
Summary: Ymir really, truly does love Historia Reiss. If only she could tell her.





	I'll Say It a Million and One Times for You to Say It Once

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not dead haH  
> but   
> no updates on LMW or BINAD until november/december :')

“I love you.”

Historia whipped her head so fast, Ymir was sure that she got some sort of whiplash. Her small friend looked at her incredulously with bright cerulean eyes, and Ymir felt her heart stutter. 

“What?” 

Ymir continued walking, leaving behind her small friend. It had taken her years to finally utter those three words, and yet it only took a moment for her confidence to go down the drain. What if she had made a huge mistake by professing her feelings to her best friend? Ymir was decently sure that she had a chance; she and Historia had been getting closer as the years went by, and some of their interactions couldn’t  _ just _ be friendly love. It was impossible.

Ymir looked back and was struck with a look of...of...something on Historia’s face. It didn’t look too promising. 

Maybe it  _ was _ impossible. 

Letting out a brief sigh, Ymir forced herself to smirk and chuckle. It sounded hollow in her ears. “What did you think I said squirt?”

The small blonde stared at her friend, squinting her eyes. “...Maybe I misheard.”

“Probably. Cuz you’re so short and shit.”

“Ymir!” Historia hit the freckled teen, complaining that her height had nothing to do with her hearing. Ymir playfully fought back, smile on her face. But she couldn’t ignore the pain in her chest. 

-

“I love you.”

This time it was barely a whisper meant to be snuffled out by the noises of the party. The two had escaped the wild teen fiasco for a quiet moment, both slightly stumbling on their feet. 

Again, Historia gave her the look she had given her last year. An emotion that Ymir couldn’t define, a look that gave Ymir the chills and heartache. Historia’s eyes grew wide as she realized what her friend had barely said, but she refused to remain silent. 

“‘Mir, what did you-”

“Historia, I didn’t say anything ya goof.” Ymir smiled, wrapping her arm around her small friend. “Yer just drunk is all. Alcohol ain’t too good for pipsqueaks like you.”

That time Historia didn’t respond, but Ymir noticed that the blonde held onto her arm a bit tighter.

-

“I love you.”

They were packing up their things, getting ready to move out and go experience their new college lives. They ended up getting accepted to different colleges, but they were close enough to each other that they could live with each other and not have an unbearable commute. Ymir could have gone to a lot more prestigious colleges, but something made her stick around. Something that was short and blonde, and looked  _ way _ too good in yoga pants and a black sports bra. 

_ Thou shalt not sin in the presence of the holy one _ , Ymir reprimanded herself. 

“What did you say Ymir?” Historia looked at her with that same damn face, and Ymir lost her nerve. 

“Said pick up that box short stuff. The moving van is coming in fifteen minutes and I’d rather not get our new roommates pissed at us for being late and all.”

Ymir stared at the ground as she left, not noticing how Historia’s eyes seemed to darken.

-

“I love you!”

It was just Ymir in the house, enjoying a night to herself as Historia, Sasha, and Mikasa went to enjoy a night out on the town. Not wanting to seem like a loser with nothing better to do, she opted to have her own night out in the privacy of her kitchen. At least the drinks were cheaper. 

“God damn it Ymir, yer such a idiot.” Her words slurred as she mindlessly swirled the shot glass in her hand. “You can say it when she’s not here as loud as ya want, but the moment she comes back you become a pussy.”

A soft meow interrupted her speech. 

Ymir looked down at the fat orange tabby cat the roommates adopted and affectionately named Fluffer. Ymir scooped him in her arms and set him on the counter. 

“Hey Fluffer, do ya think Historia loves me too? Because I fucking love Historia. And I mean  _ love  _ her. Like spend every night dream about her, fantasize about punching all them guys that like her, wanna be forever with her kinda love. Understand?”

Fluffer looked at Ymir and gave a soft meow.

“Exactly! You get me my man!” Ymir threw her hands in the air, spilling some of the vodka. “Fuck. I’ve known her since we were in diapers, and I still can’t  fucking say it. But y’know what fluffbutt?”

Fluffer tilted his head. 

“You can be my practice buddy!”

The cat hopped off the counter and left the room. 

“Fine! Who even needs a dumb cat!” Ymir refilled her glass and promptly gulped it down, relishing the burn. 

“Historia Krista Reiss, I’m in love with you!” Ymir twirled around the kitchen, pretending to dance with her small blonde. She didn’t notice the sounds of the door unlocking. “Historia, I love you!”

The freckled brunette stopped her twirl with her back to the counter, missing the shocked faces of Historia and Sasha. Mikasa looked amused. 

Ymir turned around when she heard Sasha’s obnoxious laughter. 

“Who the-” Upon seeing the flushed face of her blonde friend, Ymir’s first instinct was simple. She ran all the way to her room, slammed the door, and hid under her bed. She covered her face with her hand and felt the heat radiate off it. She laid in silence, listening to hushed tones and eventually the door closing again. After waiting a minute, she climbed out from under the bed.

“At least she left.”

Ymir jumped when her bedroom door slammed and locked, revealing a stern looking blonde at its front. 

“No escaping.” Historia walked toward Ymir with a frightening calm, and eventually cornered the brunette against the wall. Historia plopped on Ymir’s lap and stared at her, taking the deep satisfaction of the deep blush the brunette sported. 

“So tell me Ymir, what did you say?” Realizing the futility of escape, Ymir relented.

“I said I love you. Loved you since we were small. Well, when I was small cause you’re still pretty small and you should really work on th-”

Ymir was cut off when Historia grabbed her face in her hands and pulled her in for a kiss. 

When they finally pulled away, Ymir looked awestruck. 

“I love you too dork. I’ve loved you since we were kids, I’ve loved you since you confessed to me that one day we were walking around town, to the day of Eren’s 17th birthday party, to the day we moved out of our town, and now. I love you Ymir. I always have.”

“..Oh.” Ymir’s face pulled into a lazy smirk. “Can we do that thing again?”

“You mean this?” And again, Historia’s lips met Ymir’s. And again, and again, and again. 

They had a lot to catch up on after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You look stunning :)


End file.
